The invention is related to a device for Connection Admission Control (CAC) for an ATM switch, intended for admitting to said ATM switch an additional traffic stream, via an additional ATM connection of the DBR type, such that the “Quality of Service” of all DBR connections in said switch continues to meet certain conditions, a single buffer with capacity B being available for the composite traffic stream of all DBR connections at an output port with capacity C, while, as boundary condition, the total average load of the output port does not amount to more than ρ×C, where ρ is a constant with a value between 0 and 1.
General
Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) is a network technique allowing connections to be made in a uniform manner with varying characteristics. The transport of data takes place by means of uniform cells with a length of 53 octets. With the aid of ATM, connections can be established with varying network guarantees with respect to cell loss, cell delay, cell delay variation and throughput by selecting a “Quality of Service” (QoS) class [I.356] and an “ATM Transfer Capability” (ATC) [I.371].
Guaranteeing the values of the QoS parameters in advance is a characteristic which is focussed upon in ATM networks. In order to satisfy certain (possibly very stringent) requirements with respect to the Quality of Service in advance, including the cell loss probability, a decision must be made for each requested connection whether the latter can or cannot be admitted to an ATM switch. Connections are only admitted if the Quality of Service of the connections which make use of the ATM switch do not exceed the limits set in advance. The entirety of methods which determine admittance or non-admittance of a requested ATM connection is called a Connection Admission Control (CAC) algorithm, a device for executing a CAC algorithm being called a CAC device.
The said “ATM Transfer Capability” (ATC) describes the parameters by which an ATM connection is characterised. The ATC referred to here comprises the “Deterministic Bit Rate” (DBR) which is established in [I.371]. In this case, an ATM connection is characterised by two parameters: the Peak Cell Rate (PCR) and the Cell Delay Variation Tolerance (CDVT). The PCR represents the maximum speed at which a connection may drive cells; the CDVT is a measure for the tolerance in the PCR. The entity CDVT denotes the degree in which the actual speed may exceed the PCR during (as a rule very short) periods of time. In order to guarantee the Quality of Service of all connections, a Usage Parameter Control (UPC) device monitors whether each of the connections indeed satisfies its characteristic during the operating period of a connection. If this is not the case, then the UPC device can resort to removing cells of the related connection from the traffic stream.
The invention relates, as indicated above, to a device which can be used for the CAC of an ATM switch, and indeed in particular for connections which satisfy the specifications of the “Deterministic Bit Rate” Transfer Capability.